


Первое лето после сна

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Первое лето после сна

Хлопают на ветру белые паруса-птицы, вздуваются, касаются крылом плеча полотнища палаток и шатров.   
Шатры задевают лицо легкими пологами, паруса рассекают небо где-то вдали; окруженный белой стаей Марсель на мгновение чувствует себя попавшим в снежную бурю. Он фыркает, подносит к губам серебряную чашечку: шадди горчит на губах, чеканка впивает в подушечки пальцев диковинным узором – причудливым, но не вычурным. Марсель поправляет расшитую рубаху – странно, что до нее ветру нет никакого дела. А вот до волос, увы, есть: сколько ни стягивай в высокий хвост выгоревшие на южном солнце пряди, все равно норовят залезть в глаза.  
Рокэ хорошо – его ветер боится. Или попросту любит.  
Марсель со вздохом тянется к сладостям, отправляет в рот очередное щедро усыпанное хрустящими на зубах кунжутными семечками лакомство.  
\- Как они только едят это, Рокэ! Если бы кто взялся объяснить, я клянусь – выслушал бы со всем пиететом и вниманием! Кунжут, ну надо же, кто бы только мог подумать…  
\- В Багряных землях его особенно ценят, - Рокэ лениво пожимает плечами, скрещивает руки на груди, вглядываясь куда-то в даль. Белый полог трепещет в пасти ветра, рвется прочь, мечется, то скрывая, то вновь открывая лицо Рокэ.  
Марсель не может отвести от него взгляда, потому что ни жаркий день, ни слепящие лучи солнца, ни липнущие к пальцам и вязнущие в зубах сладости и покой не могут заставить забыть о страхе.  
Марселю кажется, что полог сейчас взметнется, опустится, и в следующее мгновение за ним уже никого не будет.  
\- Сядь ближе, будь так добр, - морщится Марсель, нехотя дожевывая приторную сладость. – Я и самого себя с трудом слышу из-за этого ветра, а тебя и подавно. Что ты там говоришь?  
Голос его беспечен и ленив, но Рокэ поворачивает голову и смотрит цепко и без улыбки.  
\- Я говорю о том, что имеет ценность, - отвечает он и в самом деле пересаживается ближе – без едких комментариев и вопросов, даже без обыденного движения брови, и Марселю делается от этого совсем тошно. Кусок не лезет в горло, Марсель торопливо делает глоток шадди и потягивается.   
Рокэ смеряет его взглядом.  
\- Я хотел выйти под парусом после обеда. Присоединишься? Погода самая подходящая: ветер заглушит твои песни, если вдруг войдешь в раж.  
\- Лень, - Марсель прикрывает глаза и откидывается на подушки. – Лень, Рокэ, отправляйся без меня. Здешнее море не вдохновляет меня на подвиги и песни. Какое-то оно, - он щелкает пальцами и притворно зевает, - неласковое. Ах, как занятно, ты не находишь: казалось бы, что может быть радушней теплых южных морей, чьи волны так льнут к берегам, сияющим…  
\- Как скажешь.  
Марсель даже открывает глаза от удивления. Рокэ по-прежнему смотрит вдаль, чуть щурясь от яркого солнца, которое проникает даже под купол шатра. Обычно светлая кожа отливает не бронзой, но золотом – тот оттенок загара, который можно увидеть, как правило, только у рожденных на севере. Но Рокэ всегда плевал на правила.   
Марсель облизывает губы и жалеет, что шадди закончился.  
\- Когда я ходил на «Каммористе»…  
\- Угонял «Каммористу», - поправляет Марсель, но Рокэ не обращает внимания.  
\- Когда я ходил на «Каммористе» в первый раз, больше всего меня поразило, как меняется море. Вода кажется светлой и прозрачной до самого горизонта, а затем резко…  
\- Обрушивается глубина. И все темнеет, - Марсель сжимает кулаки.  
\- Не думал, что ты боишься глубины. И темноты, - лениво роняет Рокэ, машет рукой, и на столике словно из ниоткуда возникает новый кофейник.  
\- С недавних пор боюсь, - говорит Марсель и поднимается на ноги. Ткань шатра хлещет по лицу наотмашь, кромка моря режет глаза пронзительной синевой, под которой скрывается тьма.  
\- Извини, - говорит Рокэ, и Марсель резко поворачивается к нему, скалясь в изумленной усмешке.  
\- Вот уж что мне меньше всего от тебя надо, Рокэ, так это извинения.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно, - отвечает тот и поднимается следом. – Идем.  
Марсель шагает за ним молча, в сотый раз думая о том, что все вокруг – сверкающий золотисто-белым песком берег, палатки и шатры, выгоревшая на солнце редкая зелень, само ослепительное южное солнце – кажутся дурным сном. Вот сейчас он проснется в гостинице или своем доме и поймет, что это просто слуги забыли закрыть окно, и ветер треплет белые шторы.   
Что никакого Рокэ нет, и никто не возникал перед ним и изумленными войсками, просто выйдя из-за ближайшего пригорка с такой невозмутимостью, словно отошел пару минут назад по нужде.  
Прежде у них не было времени поговорить за суматохой сражений и ворохом срочных бумаг, теперь – за чередой сонных солнечных дней на самом краю Багряных земель, куда регент Талига отплыл так же стремительно, как и ворвался в жизнь обезумевшей тогда страны.   
Марсель думает, что все происходящее сейчас и есть самое настоящее безумие. Пить крепкий и горький как деготь шадди, есть сладости и щедро сдобренное приправами мясо, лежать на подушках и глядеть на море. И на Рокэ.  
Говорить о всяких пустяках вместо того, чтобы спросить, наконец, что они тут делают.  
\- Могу я узнать, какому такому особому поручению обязан своим пребыванием здесь, а, Рокэ? Проще говоря, какого Леворукого мы тут с тобой делаем?  
\- Отдыхаем, - улыбается мерзавец Рокэ и откидывает с лица волосы, нисколько не спутанные разбушевавшимся ветром. Марсель ощущает что-то ноющее в груди, словно тонкая игла вогнана меж ребер и вытащить ее не хватает никаких сил. Впрочем, привыкнуть можно ко всему, в том числе, и к игле. – Хочешь проверить, не выходец ли я?   
\- Отчего же? – рассеянно спрашивает Марсель, усаживаясь на очередную гору подушек, щедро рассыпанных по густо-багряному ковру. Во внутреннем дворике их нынешней «резиденции» журчит высокий фонтан. Марселя он раздражает.  
Хочется тишины.  
\- Оттого, что ты глядишь на меня так, словно я какое-то чудовище.  
\- Почему же «словно»… - Марсель прикрывает глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее и сгребая подушки под спину. В щебет фонтана вплетается тихий смешок.  
\- Мы здесь – дорогие гости, поэтому сначала отдых, а дела уже потом. Не волнуйся, твой дар дипломатии мне весьма пригодится, когда приедут послы.  
\- Так и знал, - скорбно стонет Марсель, - так и знал, что твое бескорыстие – лишь уловка. Оставь меня, мой коварный друг, душа моя полна печали и горести, которую я намерен изгнать хорошим послеобеденным сном. Чего и тебе советую.  
\- Благодарю, но я слишком долго спал, - тихо отвечает Рокэ.  
Марсель открывает глаза и смотрит в небо, которое, наконец-то, начинают закрывать легкие как кружево перистые облака.  
\- Что тебе снилось?  
\- Ты, - говорит Рокэ, и Марсель прикусывает губу, каменея шеей – повернуть становится совершенно невозможно. – И множество всякой дряни, но когда приснился ты, я понял, что довольно спать.  
\- Вот уж спасибо, - цедит Марсель, - выходит, я страшнее любой нечисти…  
\- Нет. Все эти чудовища охотно и подробно рассказывали, какие ужасы ждут меня после пробуждения. Каким кошмаром обернется жизнь после сна. А ты ничего не говорил. Ты пришел и молчал, не обещая ничего – ни горестей, ни радостей, просто пришел и смотрел. И я подумал, что раз уж в этой полной кошмаров жизни будешь ты, стоит рискнуть и проснуться. К тому же, у тебя была такая кислая физиономия, что я и в самом деле…  
\- Стоило бы тебе сейчас заткнуться, - проговаривает Марсель и прикрывает глаза. Облаков нет, солнце снова жарит вовсю, и под прикрытыми веками полыхает красным.  
Когда на глаза ложится прохладная ладонь, жар стихает, и Марсель тихо выдыхает, чувствуя почти что благодарность.  
\- Что у тебя с шеей? – интересуется Рокэ насмешливо.   
\- Ветром надуло, - огрызается Марсель и отталкивает его руку. – Что за забава торчать в этом шатре на берегу, как благородная девица, ждущая отважного спасителя?  
\- Повернись. Хотя бы от твоей шеи я тебя спасу.  
\- Ты благороден, как твой милейший предок-вешатель, - шипит Марсель, утыкаясь лицом в подушки. Глаза открывать не хочется.  
Прохладные пальцы легко касаются закаменевших мышц, отводят в сторону стянутые в хвост волосы, тянут вниз ворот рубахи, исчезают и возвращаются вновь, чем-то смазанные.  
\- Ты спрашивал, чем полезен кунжут, - тихо говорит Рокэ, ведя кончиками пальцев по горящей коже. – Из него делают чудесное масло, обладающее множеством целебных свойств. Оно хорошо для кожи и для сердца. А древние мудрецы считали, что оно помогает дышать. Дыши, - шепчет он в шею Марселя, и тот чувствует, как волоски на загривке встают дыбом. Пальцы разминают сведенные мышцы уверенно и быстро, спускаются ниже, ведут по ребрам, прижимаются к спине – и рывком вытаскивают засевшую намертво иглу.  
\- Дыши, - выдыхает он в сведенные лопатки Марселя, между которых катится щекотная капля пота.  
\- Ты испортил мою рубашку своим маслом, а она мне так нравилась, - сбивчиво бормочет Марсель, опираясь на руки, а Рокэ тихо смеется у него за плечом. И стягивает с него тонкие штаны, так же безнадежно испортив. Марсель думает об их печальной гибели и смеется.   
\- Дыши, - повторяет Рокэ, когда смазанные маслом пальцы сжимаются на наливающемся тяжестью члене, когда они касаются входа, когда медленно проникают между ягодиц, - дыши, дыши, дыши…  
Марсель дышит сорвано и хрипло, слизывает пот, выступающий над верхней губой, жмурится и выгибает спину. Масло пахнет сладковато и остро, Марсель закусывает губу и стонет, бьет стиснутым кулаком в подушку. Ткань трется о полыхающую кожу; оглушительно поет фонтан, в ушах гулко вторит ему биение крови, едва не заглушая чужую просьбу:  
\- Расслабься, ну же… ну же…  
У Рокэ тоже хриплый голос, в нем ласка целующих берег волн, страсть рвущегося к парусам ветра, этот голос наполняет жаркий воздух нестерпимым зноем и звоном, который вскипает под острыми лучами солнца, взрывается, рождая тишину, в которой слышно лишь сбившееся дыхание и шум воды – не фонтана, а неожиданно близкого прибоя. Марсель дергается и стонет в подушки, ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока Рокэ двигается в нем быстро, в рваном сбившемся ритме.  
Они опускаются на ковер, как в океан, и он подхватывает их на свои шершавые ладони.  
\- Спи, - говорит Рокэ, облизывая губы и отводя с лица мокрые пряди. – Отдыхай, я же обещал тебе отдых, - улыбается он, и Марсель перехватывает его ладонь, жадно ловя пряный запах семени и кунжутного масла.  
\- Думается мне, если кому и стоило бы отдохнуть, так это тебе, - отвечает он, опираясь на локоть и устраиваясь поудобнее. – Спи. А потом приду я, и ты проснешься. Даже не сомневайся. Спи. Я приду к тебе. За тобой.


End file.
